


25 Days of Christmas

by CosenAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2703524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosenAngel/pseuds/CosenAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One ficklet for everyday of Christmas. A happy-ish SPN-canon-AU.<br/>[Unfortunately on hiatus right now. <a href="http://cosenangel.tumblr.com/post/105375802638/i-am-actually-putting-25-days-on-ice-for-the">Read why here</a>]</p>
<p>Okay, 3 years later, I'm probably not gonna finish this... Sorry friends. But it works well just like this!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1st of December - Mistletoe

[Men of letters bunker, 8:32 AM, 1st of December]

Dean was on his way to the kitchen to get his first cup of coffee. He and Sam had returned late last night from a hunt, deciding to pull an all-nighter to get home to their own beds. He was pretty sure that Charlie would grill them for information about the succubus they had hunted but for now his focus was on getting some coffee.

He was about to enter the kitchen when a small pop sounded and Gabriel was right in front of him. Dean smiled; he had actually missed the little bastard during the hunt.

“Mistletoe,” Gabriel greeted him.

“And?” Dean stared at Gabriel. Who cared about mistletoes when there was coffee to be had?

“You should kiss me. That’s what you should do beneath the mistletoe,” Gabriel said with a tone of ‘you should know that’.

“Okay,” Dean shook his head and gave Gabriel a quick kiss before moving towards the coffee-machine. Dean ignored Gabriel’s pouting, the man had expected a better kiss but Dean wasn’t much for PDA or kissing before coffee.

It took Dean almost two hours before he realised that in every doorway he entered, Gabriel would pop up and demand a kiss, claiming that there was a mistletoe right above them. Even after figuring it out he let Gabriel continue his little idea, only he only gave Gabriel pecks or quick kisses.

After giving Charlie all the information about the case, Dean hurried back to his room to change and get a shower. He was prepared that there would be another mistletoe in his doorway. What he wasn’t prepared for was that the whole ceiling of his room would be filled with mistletoes. Nor was he prepared for a pouting Gabriel in the middle of his room. Their room.

“Will you kiss me for real this time, Dean-o?” Gabriel glared at him.

“I have kissed you for real every time I’ve passed through an door,” Dean teased while moving closer.

“I wouldn’t call those real kisses,” Gabriel said.

“Fine,” Dean mumbled before giving Gabriel what he wanted. The kiss started out slow but soon became more heated. The pair moved closer to the bed, still kissing. Then Gabriel backed into the foot of the bed and fell backwards, dragging Dean with him.

Dean let out a small laugh. “Why didn’t you just say you missed me?” He smirked at Gabriel who glared at him.

“Shut up, Dean-o, you have a lot of kissing to do.” Gabriel pointed to the ceiling. “You better get on it.”

Dean laughed before starting to kiss Gabriel again.


	2. 2nd of December - Hot Chocolate

[A small café in Switzerland, 4.06 PM local time, 9.06 AM Kansas time, 2 nd of December]

When Dean had awoken earlier that morning he hadn’t been prepared for Gabriel bringing him to a whole other country for breakfast. Gabriel had thrown a towel in his face, told him to go shower and that he should hurry since apparently they had a timetable to keep.

That was how he found himself somewhere in Europe, having a cup of coffee and eating a piece of chocolate chip pie. He guessed it was Europe but he couldn’t be sure. The people around him didn’t speak English, look Asian or talk some kind of Spanish. Europe felt right.

Gabriel was sitting in front of him and sipping a huge mug of coffee, filled with whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles. He looked a bit smug even. Dean glared at him, not liking that he was kidnapped before breakfast, not even when it was to get him pie for breakfast. The pie made up a bit for the kidnapping but not entirely.

“It’s the best hot chocolate in the world,” Gabriel explained. “They make some of the finest chocolate here.”

“Where is here?”

“Switzerland.” Gabriel grinned, eating some of the whipped cream with a spoon.

“You brought me to Switzerland for breakfast?” Dean asked slowly, as if he couldn’t believe his boyfriend.

“Yes. I wanted hot chocolate and you needed breakfast.”

“Did you tell anyone else where we were going?”

“No,” Gabriel said and shrugged.

“Why not?”

“Why would I? They are grownups, they can survive without you. Now shut up, eat the pie and then we’ll bring some chocolate back home.”

“Fine.” Dean took another bite of the pie. It tasted like heaven. Not the real heaven, cake was better than the real heaven and cake wasn’t that good to start with. The coffee was pretty good as well. And the company was nice. Dean could deal with random trips to Europe mostly because Gabriel always made it worthwhile.

Dean looked at Gabriel who looked blissed out. There was a little smudge of whipped cream on his nose. Yeah, a trip to Europe was totally worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, shout out to my bestie and beta.


	3. 3rd of December - Snow

[Men of letters bunker, 3.47 PM, 3 rd of December]

Dean was outside shovelling snow. During the day there had been a smaller snowstorm, leaving almost 4 inches of snow. It was more than the average snowfall for December but Dean kind of enjoyed shovelling the snow. It was peaceful. It was like mowing the lawn in the summer, it was normal.

When he finally was done he made his way inside to get a cup of coffee and to warm up. He opened the bunker door. There was snow everywhere. A thick layer of snow laid on every single surface inside the bunker. Dean was unable to move, just gaping in shock.

“Gabriel!” Dean yelled.

“You called?” Gabriel appeared right in front of him.

“What the hell did you do?”

“Kevin has a cold so he can’t go outside to enjoy the snow,” Gabriel explained.

“So you decided to fill the bunker with snow instead?”

“Yes.”

“Care to explain how is cold snow supposed to help Kevin get better?” Dean glared at Gabriel.

“I never said the snow was cold.”

“Excuse me?”

“The snow is not cold.” Gabriel rolled his eyes as if Dean was acting even more stupid than usual.

“Wait what?” Dean said.

“Just touch it.”

“That’s what she said.” Dean mumbled before reaching down to touch the snow. “What the hell?!”

“Told you!” Gabriel said while grinning. “The others are in the library making snowmen.”

“Wow, you are unbelievable.” Dean couldn’t help smiling.

“I know,” Gabriel smirked. “Wanna join in on the snowman building?”

“Yeah, just gonna get me a cup of coffee first.”

“Okay.”

“Also, before I forget.” Dean grabbed Gabriel and kissed him.

“What did I do to deserve that?” Gabriel asked but Dean just shook his head and smiled before making his way to the kitchen.

A few minutes later he entered the library, cup of coffee in his hand, not ready for the snowballs being thrown in his face. Dean dropped the cup he was holding. The only reason the coffee cup didn’t break was because of the snow it landed on. Sam, Charlie, Kevin and Gabriel were standing in front of him, laughing loudly.

“You know what this means don’t you?” Dean asked slowly, his voice cold. Kevin and Charlie froze, not prepared for that reaction. “This means war! All on Gabriel!” Dean shouted and soon the snowball fight was in action again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thank you to my bestie and beta as always. She is the best.
> 
> I am really enjoying this little project.


	4. 4th of December - Candy Canes

[Local bar, somewhere in Utah, 9.12 PM, 4 th of December]

Dean and Sam had gone out for another case, nothing big or especially challenging. It was simply another day of hunting. They were currently in a small bar, waiting for time to pass before they could wrap it up and go back home.

They were both enjoying the brief moment of peace before they had to go out and dig up a grave. They weren’t talking much, just enjoying their beers. A big busted chick sat down two seats away and Dean looked over mostly out of habit. She was pretty, very pretty. She looked over, a candy cane twirling in her mouth and she gave him a wink. Dean gave her a small smile and turned back to Sam.

The girl moved to the seat closest to Dean and gave him another smile.

“I don’t think I’ve seen you around before,” she said, not really asking.

“We’re just driving through,” Dean explained.

“If you’d like I could show you around town, make sure you have visited all the,” there was a brief pause as she leaned in closer and purred in his ear. “important places, if you catch my drift.”

“Thanks, but I’m in a relationship,” Dean answered with a smile.

“I don’t see any ring on your finger.” The girl pouted while pushing her breasts even closer together. Dean didn’t even look; he had something better back home.

“I don’t need no ring to know ’m off the market.” Dean took a sip of his beer.

“Your loss,” she huffed and left with a glare. She even slammed the door behind her.

“Yeah yeah…” Dean muttered, not really caring.

“Wow Dean, you actually turned down an easy lay for Gabriel.” Sam grinned at his brother.

“’Course I did, even when said chick was Gabriel.” Dean grinned at his brother.

“Wait what?”

“I noticed it on the way she ate the candy cane. And he forgot to change his eye colour this time.” Dean smiled.

“And you call me a girl,” Sam teased.

“Fuck off.”

“I’m happy for you, but seriously, why would Gabriel do something like that?”

“It makes our sex life a whole lot more interesting, that’s why.” Dean snorted.

“Dean, stop. I do not want to know about your freaky sex life.”

“You sure?” Dean sniggered. “Because let me tell you-”

“No!” Sam interrupted. “I do not want to know.”

“Well then, I won’t tell you anything.” Dean got up from the chair he was on.

“Where are you going? We still have a few hours before we should go digging,” Sam said, sounding confused. He made a motion to get up as well but Dean stopped him.

“I thought you didn’t want to hear anything about my ‘freaky sex life’?” Dean let out a laugh at the face Sam made before leaving the bar and his brother behind.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shout out to my bestie and beta who keeps helping me out.


	5. 5th of December - Christmas Tree

[On the road, three hours away from the Men of letters bunker, 1.44 PM, 5 th of December]

“So that was Kevin,” Sam said from the passenger seat.

“What’s wrong?” Dean asked.

“Nothing,” Sam said, shaking his head “He wanted to ask us to stop and pick up a tree on the way back.”

“A tree?”

“Apparently we can’t celebrate Christmas without one.” Sam shrugged.

“We don’t get a say in this?”

“He and Charlie voted. He told me that it was our own fault for not being present when the voting happened.”

“Yeah, I’m not surprised actually,” Dean sighed. “They better decorate it by themselves because I sure as hell ain’t helping with that shit.”

\--x--

They got back to the bunker about four hours later, with a tree as well as the lights that all trees must have. Dean had grumbled a lot while getting the tree inside and in to the foot it was going to sit in. He had flat out refused to help with the lights or any other part. He had simply poured himself a drink and then sat down to watch the others hang up decorations that looked old enough to be from the last century as well as newer, geekier things that Charlie had brought to the table.

Dean found himself humming along with the Christmas songs that were playing. He was enjoying himself, much to his surprise. A small pop was heard right next to him and he knew it was Gabriel.

“Hi,” he mumbled while turning.

“Hello,” Gabriel answered and gave him a quick kiss. “I brought Cas.”

“That’s good.”

“Yeah, the kid should try all these silly human traditions around Christmas.”

“He should,” Dean turned to where the tree was. “And he is.”

Castiel had been dragged into the decorating by Charlie as soon as she had seen him. He was being handed the candy canes that were going into the tree. Sam and Kevin were trying to explain why you hung them in a tree and how that had anything to do with the birth of Christ.

“Guys, Cas should put the star on top,” Dean called from the couch.

“What?” Three, whiny voices asked at the same time. Hanging the star was a big thing, it was the final touch. It was the thing that said the tree was done.

“It’s his first real Christmas,” Dean explained and the others seemed to think it was an okay reason.

Gabriel lay down on the couch, his feet in Dean’s lap and a candy cane in his mouth. The pair of them kept watch as Kevin, Charlie and Sam tried to teach Castiel everything about how a real Christmas was supposed to be and most important, how a Christmas tree should look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My bestie and beta is lovely and only yells at me because she loves me, also because I might be a bit careless. So a huge thank you to her because she helps me get things nice and neat.


	6. 6th of December - Angel

[Men of letters bunker, 12.43 PM, 6 th of December]

Dean was currently freezing his ass of outside while watching the others teach Castiel how to build a snowman. It was Charlie’s fault, her and her big mouth. During breakfast that morning Charlie had asked Castiel about what he knew about Christmas celebrations and traditions. She had not been pleased by his answer. Watching humanity and dressing a tree was not good enough, apparently.

Charlie was currently making a Leia-inspired snow woman while Kevin and Sam were trying to make the biggest snowman they could. Gabriel had grabbed Cas and was currently trying to explain the point of snow angels.

“So I’m supposed to lie down on the snow, wave my arms and legs and people think it’s an angel?”

“Exactly!”

“Why?”

“Because!”

“That is not a reason.”

“It is and you are doing it.”

“I don’t get why I should do it.”

“Because I say so.”

“Why don’t you both do it?” Dean said but regretted it instantly as both angels turned and stared at him.

“Dean-o has a point. We should get them all to do it,” Gabriel said with a smirk.

“No, forget I said anything.”

“But Dean,” Cas stared at him, looking like a kicked puppy. “Isn’t this thing’s that families does?”

“Damn it Cas,” Dean swore. “Fine, I’ll do it, if you get the others on board but only if everyone is doing it.”

Five minutes later and Dean was grumbling and glaring at everyone. He hadn’t prepared for the possibility that everyone would humour Castiel. He had watched Charlie throw herself into the snow with a childlike glee, closely followed by a slightly grumpy Kevin. Sam had done it as well after getting that stare from Cas. He had sighed and rolled his eyes while doing it but he had done it.

“You have to, Dean,” Sam said.

“Yeah, we had to,” Kevin muttered.

“Fine.” Dean threw his hands up in the air but did as he was told. He lay down next to Charlie’s angel. Making sure that he wasn’t to close too it before he started waving his arms around. When he had made his snow angel and managed to get up without destroying it he turned to glare at Gabriel and Cas.

“Good work, Dean-o.” Gabe gave him a small kiss before throwing himself at the snow. He had landed a bit above Dean’s figure and motioned for Castiel to join him.

Castiel landed a bit above Sam’s figure. He looked over to Gabriel in question. The pair just stared at each other for a few seconds before Gabriel nodded. Instead of waving their arms around Gabriel and Castiel pressed their wings at the snow and with some help from Gabriel’s pagan magic they made a mark.

In the snow were now the imprints of four humans and their two guardian angels. Gabriel above Dean, then Charlie, Kevin, Sam and above him Castiel. Charlie hurried to take a picture with her phone. Dean looked over to Cas who had a big grin on his face.

‘Yeah,’ Dean thought. ‘Worth getting cold and snowy for.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to my beta and bestie as always.


	7. 7th of December - Pie

[Men of letters bunker, 08.12 AM, 7 th of December]

Gabriel had been up since sunrise. Not because he liked early mornings or because he had anything really important to do, he simply had woken up and decided to hang out with his baby brother. Said baby brother hadn’t been as happy about the hanging out as Gabriel, but since Gabriel was older and an archangel Castiel had no choice but to humour him.

Dean and Sam had left for a hunt the night before, saying something about a wicked witch in the west. Gabriel hadn’t listened that closely. They would be back before the day was over according to Sam. Castiel had offered to go with them but Dean had patted his arm and told him to stay put, enjoy the vacation from heaven. Castiel had glared at him while Gabriel grinned.

“Brother dearest, we shall make pie.”

“Why?”

“First of all, because I say so.” Gabriel grinned. “But mostly because you need Christmas pie for Christmas.”

“It’s seventeen days, fifteen hours and forty-eight minutes until Christmas day,” Castiel answered perplexed. “I do not think the pie will survive for that long.”

“’Course not! This is just practice. We are making pie the human way.”

“If you say so.” Castiel rolled his eyes.

“Don’t you roll your eyes at me, bro. Get me a bowl instead so we can make the crust.”

\--x--

When Sam and Dean came home that evening, the bunker had a distinct smell of burned food and not-so-burned apple-pie. They shared a look before hurrying to the kitchen. It wasn’t the mess they had expected, it was almost spotless even.

“There is a note,” Sam said. “’Come to the movie-room, we have pie’ It’s signed with an ‘x’.”

“That would be Gabe then.” Dean shrugged. “Let’s go get us some pie!”

“You are incredible,” Sam muttered and Dean just gave him his best grin.

They both went and ditched their bags in their rooms before going to the movie room. The whole team sat there, watching a movie and eating apple pie.

“Did you wash your hands?” Charlie greeted them.

“Yes,” Dean said, focused on the pie. “Have you made pie?”

“No,” Kevin answered. “It’s not like there is a pie on the table.”

“Cas made it,” Gabriel said from his spot on the couch.

“Really?” Sam and Dean asked at the same time, both of them turning to Castiel.

Castiel turned a bit pink before he muttered, “Gabriel helped.”

“Well then,” Dean said and joined Gabriel on the couch. “Let’s try some of that pie.” He took a plate, cut a large piece and started eating. It was good, very good. Dean shovelled it down before reaching for another piece.

“I’m guessing you like it,” Gabriel mumbled in is ear. Dean nodded. “You should have seen the first ones, they were horrible.”

“How many did you do?”

“Seven,” Gabriel laughed.

“Seven? How did you manage that?”

“Oh, burnt some, Cas experimented with salt and we might have taken the cayenne instead of cinnamon.” Gabriel continued to tell him about their attempts at baking like humans, the two of them completely ignoring the movie and the others in the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A thank you to my beta and bestie as always.


	8. 8th of December - Tinsel

[Men of letters bunker, 03.17 AM, 8 th of December]

“Gabriel,” Castiel started slowly. “I found this and I’m not sure what to do with it.”

“Let me see!” Gabriel grabbed the box and looked inside it. The whole box was filled with tinsel of all kinds and colours. “You should put it everywhere.”

“Everywhere?”

“Yes, everywhere. All over the place. It’s a part of Christmas.” Gabriel was grinning.

“This will not cover the whole bunker.”

“Only the rooms we use are needed.”

“But-“

“And I’ll make sure it’s enough,” Gabriel interrupted. “Come on, baby bro, let’s do something Christmasy.”

“Fine,” Castiel sighed. He knew it was impossible to argue with his brother.

The pair spent the rest of the morning spreading Christmas cheer as Gabriel put it. Castiel would describe it as a sure way to make Dean shout at them. The library got tinsel on all shelves and the lamp foots got wrapped in it as well. The kitchen didn’t look so sparkly until you opened the cupboards and drawers, then it was tinsel everywhere. Castiel was pretty certain Gabriel had made sure that each item in said drawers was individually wrapped.

They put tinsel on the shelves in the TV-room and Gabriel sniggered as he put some in the shower. They quietly managed to put tinsel in Sam’s room before he let out a loud snore that made them hurry to the next room. Kevin was asleep so they put some tinsel in his room as well. Charlie on the other hand was awake but with headphones on and immersed in a game on her computer. Gabriel decided to cheat and snapped his finger to make some tinsel appear at random points in her room.

The final room was Dean’s. Gabriel smiled at Castiel and said that he could finish Dean’s room on his own. Castiel agreed to this as he knew that Dean was the one most likely to wake up. Gabriel would be able to distract him enough so he would simply fall asleep again. There was no need to wake the others this early in the morning.

Castiel smiled. He had had a lot of fun with Gabriel even if Dean would be upset. He guessed Charlie would appreciate it and that Kevin and Sam would like it only because of Dean’s reaction. This whole human-Christmas-education he was getting was quite entertaining.

\--x--

A few hours later Sam, Kevin and Charlie were awoken by Dean’s shout.

“Gabriel! What the hell did you?”

“Don’t look at me, it was Castiel who found the tinsel!”

“I would appreciate it if you didn’t blame me, brother,” Castiel said. “Dean, you should be happy I kept him from the Impala.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always; a huge thank you to my darling bestie and beta.


	9. 9th of December - Ice Skating

[Healey Lake, Canada, 1.04 PM, 9 th of December]

Gabriel had taken Dean out for a date. Dean usually enjoyed Gabriel’s date-plans, mostly because they always ended up having sex. He also liked spending time with Gabriel, no matter what they did but pretty much all date-nights ended up with them in bed. The dates were always special and they could end up anywhere or anytime. Sometimes it was just a simple night in front of the TV.

Dean really liked being in a relationship with Gabriel. Today might have been the only exception.

Dean was on a frozen lake, trying to keep his balance. He had walked on ice many times but for the first time he actually had skates on. This was not Dean’s idea of a good time.

“Stop looking so constipated, Dean-o,” Gabriel giggled as he skated around Dean.

“I hate you,” Dean growled.

“Nah, you don’t.”

“I hate ice skating.”

“Maybe,” Gabriel stopped right by Dean. “Here, grab my hand. I’ll show you.”

Gabriel tried to teach Dean how to move around while wearing ice skates. Dean, no matter how good of a hunter he was, was useless at ice skating. Gabriel showed him some techniques but spent most of the time laughing at Dean, who tried not to fall down.

After a few tries Dean was starting to get the hang of how to avoid face-planting the ice. Just as he was starting to feel pretty good about the whole thing he tripped over nothing. He had his reflexes to thank for not breaking his nose by landing on it. Gabriel was next to him, laughing loudly.

“Next time I fall you’re going down with me,” Dean said as he tried to get up.

“Good luck with dragging me down,” Gabriel huffed.

“I know exactly how to make you fall down to your knees.” Dean winked.

“You already are on yours so I don’t see the point in me getting down as well.” Gabriel grinned before helping Dean up.

The pair stood there in the middle of the frozen lake, staring at each other. Dean leaned closer and closer, their noses almost touching. Just as they were about to kiss Gabriel gave Dean a small push making Dean fall backwards with a yelp. Dean had managed to grab Gabriel’s arm while falling, thus making sure that Gabriel was dragged down with him.

“You were saying?” Dean mumbled, a smirk playing on his lips.

“Shut up,” Gabriel whined and pouted.

Dean, as the good boyfriend he was, kissed Gabriel’s pout away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to my beta and bestie!
> 
> I am super-proud that I managed to finish this in time. This is the first chapter I've written the same day as I post it. Wohoo!


	10. 10th of December - Frost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not betaed at all since I'm a bit late and bestie is asleep. We will look it trough tomorrow and I'll do all the edits needed. I apologize for all mistakes and/or odd sentences.

[Men of letters bunker, 12.47 PM, 10th of December]

Dean and Sam was about to go to the store and pick up groceries. The impala had been left outside during the night because the garage doors had frozen shut. The windows were white with frost and Dean let out a deep sigh.

“The scrapers are in the glove compartment,” Dean said. He pulled the keys out and tried to put it in the door. “Fuck!”

“Don’t tell me?” Sam said; his lips thinning out in a grimace as he gave Dean a glare.

“Yes, baby has locked us out,” Dean grumbled, ignoring sam’s face.

“You shouldn’t have left her here then.”

“I had no choice.”

“Just tell me the lock spray is in the bunker.”

Dean was quiet for a while, “Sorry Sammy, can’t tell you that.”

“And why is that?”

“Because the spray might be in the glove compartment,” Dean said slowly.

“With the ice scrapers?”

“I think so.” Dean nodded, taking a deep breath.

“That’s great Dean,” Sam snapped. “Oh, look at me, I leave all winter-things in the car because I can’t be bothered to care,” he continued sarcastically.

“Fuck you, Sam. Care to tell me why the hell you didn’t bring it inside?” Dean asked, the anger evident in his voice.

“How the hell are we supposed to get food now?”

“I don’t know, but your whining sure as hell ain’t helping,” Dean yelled.

“Why are you fighting?” Castiel’s calm voice came out of nowhere, making the brothers jump slightly.

“Dean here managed to forget the lock spray inside the car and now we can’t open it,” Sam explained.

“All you ever do is whine,” Dean retailed. While Sam and Dean glared at each other Charlie walked outside.

“Guys, I think you forgot this.” She threw a small tube at Dean who caught it with one hand.

“Charlie, you are the best!” Dean exclaimed as he looked at the tube. It was the lock spray.

“I know, just don’t forget my lady-things and candy.” She shook her head and walked back inside.

Dean hurriedly used the spray, threw it to Sam and then they had to wait a few moments while the spray did its magic. Castiel watched with curiosity as Dean finally managed to get inside the impala. Dean started the car, got the scrapers out of the glove department and threw one at Sam.

The two of them made quick work of scraping the impala clean of frost.

“You wanna join us for grocery shopping, Cas?” Sam asked.

“I actually just came over to give you this note,” Castiel said and handed it over to Dean.

“Oh?” Dean inquired.

“Gabriel sent me over with it; he was busy and couldn’t tell you in person,” Castiel explained.

Dean read through the note before shouting, “The bastard picked up the groceries already so we didn’t have to go out.”

“What?” Sam exclaimed.

“It says so here, ‘Babe, picked up everything on the list, including pie. No need to thank me. Love Gabriel’,” Dean read the note out loud.

“And he didn’t bother to tell us before we de-frosted the impala?” Sam muttered.

“I was about to give it to you,” Castiel started. “But you were fighting and then Charlie joined us.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Dean grumbled. “Let’s get inside to eat that damn pie.”


	11. 11th of December - Eggnog

[Men of letters bunker, 8.37 PM, 11 th of December]

Dean, Gabriel, Kevin, Castiel and Charlie were in the TV-room waiting for Sam. He had told them he had prepared a surprise and then left them all wondering. Dean had a small suspicion but decided against saying anything.

“You made eggnog?” Charlie asked when Sam entered the room. He was carrying a tray with six glasses filled with eggnog.

“Yeah.” Sam nodded. “It’s my special recipe.”

“Awesome,” Charlie said and grabbed a glass.

“Thanks Sam,” Kevin said as he accepted his glass. Castiel gave Sam a small smile and Gabriel took his with a huge grin.

“No,” Dean said. “I don’t want any.”

“Dean,” Sam started. “It would mean a lot to me if you tried it.”

“No, Sammy, not even those puppyeyes will make me drink that.” Dean’s face twisted with disgust as he uttered the final word.

“Dean,” Sam started.

“I said no, Sam. Let the others enjoy your eggnog.” Dean fixed Sam with a glare.

“Fine,” Sam huffed. The others were just sitting there, watching the discussion. Neither one of them had been prepared for Dean’s utter hatred for eggnog. They exchanged dubious glances.

“Please taste it,” Sam said with a huge smile.

“Cheers!” They all said at once and tasted it.

Kevin spit his mouthful right back in to the glass. “That… Was horrible! Sam, why did you make this?

Charlie’s eyes looked like they were about to pop but she managed to swallow. “I agree with Kevin. Please don’t try this again.”

“And ya’ll gave me those looks. I knew it was disgusting.” Dean smirked at Charlie and Kevin.

“It tastes like rum,” Cas mumbled.

“I liked it!” Gabriel grinned at Sam. “Good work, Sammy! Did you make more?”

“You liked it?” Dean asked his boyfriend. He was surprised. Even Sam looked surprised; no one liked his eggnog because he always made it stronger than it should be.

“Yes, it’s good. A bit more sugar and it’d be perfect.” Gabriel finished his glass.

“I will not kiss you until you have brushed your teeth.” Dean mumbled while shaking his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to my beta and bestie.


	12. 12th of December - Cider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not beta'd. Once again I'm a bit late and bestie is asleep. I should be asleep. This will be edited tomorrow.
> 
> EDIT: Now it's beta'd. A huge thank you to my bestie.

[Men of letters bunker, 6.59 PM, 12th of December]

Charlie had made her own Christmas cider for years. She had occupied the kitchen after dinner to make it. It didn’t take long so she decided to make an apple pie as well to go with the cider.

“After Sam’s rum-feast yesterday we deserve something nicer,” she explained to them as she threw them out. “Cas, you can stay.”

“Why does Cas get to stay?” Dean whined.

“First of all, my dear handmaiden, he should learn all the parts about Christmas.” She patted Castiel’s arm. “Secondly, you eat the pie-parts before they become a pie. Not okay.”

Then she slammed the door in Dean’s face.

\--x--

Sam and Kevin had left Dean alone in the dining room. The two of them was going back to the library to continue look through the books and figuring out the filing system. ‘Nerds,’ Dean thought to himself.

Dean was grumpy. He did not appreciate being thrown out of his own kitchen. Especially not when the smell of apple pie started to drift deeper into the bunker. Dean glared in the direction of the kitchen.

“Grumpy, you are pretty adorable,” Gabriel said. Dean had known Cas for years and was pretty used to angels showing up without any notice so he didn’t even jump.

“Fuck you, Gabe,” Dean mumbled.

“Nhaa, I’ll let you blow me later though.” Gabriel shrugged. “What’s up?”

“They are making pie and I’m not allowed to be in the kitchen.”

“I’m sure I can distract you for a few minutes.” Gabriel gave Dean a wink. Gabriel sat down on top of Dean and started to kiss him. They sat there, kissing until a timer went off.

“They pie is done,” Dean murmured against Gabriel’s lips.

“Still too hot,” Gabriel mumbled. “They will tell us when it’s time to eat.”

“But pie,” Dean whined. Gabriel rolled his eyes and kissed Dean again. They were interrupted by a loud cough. They broke apart and turned to the sound only to see Charlie and Cas standing there with cider and pie.

“Not at the dinner table, guys,” she said. “Not cool, bro.”

“I had to distract him,” Gabriel explained as he climbed of his boyfriend.

“Shut up,” Dean grumbled, blushing slightly. “Can we start with the pie now or is it just out of the oven?”

“Nahh,” Charlie said. “It’s good. Cas here set the timer for like ten minutes more so we wouldn’t have to listen to your whining as it cooled down.”

“Really?”

“I knew you were outside,” Cas said and nodded slightly. “Should I go get Kevin and Sam?”

“We’re here,” Sam called from the door.

“Now that we all are back, sit down, shut up and try the cider.” Charlie grinned at them. There was a comfortable silence as they all took a piece of pie and a glass of cider.

“Charlie?” Dean asked slowly.

“Yes?”

“I think I have to marry you,” Dean said. “This is the best damn thing I’ve tasted in forever.”

“That’s sweet Winchester, but you have some parts that I don’t want to marry,” Charlie laughed.

Gabriel on the other hand smacked Dean’s head lightly, “You sure you wanna sleep on the sofa tonight?”

“I’d marry Charlie but have an affair with you, I thought you knew that was the plan?” Dean grinned. “I’m only marrying her for the food.”

“And your affair with me?”

“Sex and some chick-flick moments,” Dean smiled and gave his boyfriend a small kiss.

“Sounds like a plan.”


	13. 13th of December - Peppermint

[Men of letters bunker, 7.39 AM, 13th of December]

Dean was woken up by a kiss. A kiss that tasted of peppermint and chocolate. It was a pretty nice wakeup all in all, especially when morning kisses ended up in morning sex.  

A few hours later they finally made their way to the kitchen. Dean made them breakfast while Gabriel watched. It was ridiculously domestic. It felt even more domestic since they were home alone for the day.

The others had talked about their plans but Dean hadn’t been listening. He probably should have, but Gabriel was eating a lollipop while Sam was talking. Gabriel made it kind of hard to concentrate sometimes.

Dean smiled at Gabriel over the table while sipping his coffee. Gabriel was drinking chocolate again and he was stirring it with a candy cane.

“That’s why it tasted peppermint,” Dean remarked. Gabriel just hummed in answer.

The couple enjoyed their lazy morning. They didn’t have that luxury often so when they did, they went all out. After breakfast they washed the dishes together, Dean washing and Gabriel drying. Usually they made out more than they actually washed the dishes.

Dean went to shower and for once Gabriel didn’t join him. Dean took his time in the shower, enjoying the water-pressure. When Dean was done, he hurried back to his room. He was planning on getting dressed and then find Gabriel to hang out.

He entered his room and froze. On his bed was Gabriel. In underwear. And a candy cane in his mouth.

“Remember a few nights ago?” Gabriel asked and Dean nodded, his eyes transfixed on the candy cane. “I wanna do that again.”

Dean smiled and dropped his towel. Today would be a very good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta who really helped me out.  
> This could have ended in smut but I held myself back.


	14. 14th of December - Gingerbread

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I'm a bit late but I have managed to post every day this far in! Bestie went to bed and I'm about to do the same.  
> Hope you enjoy this chapter, even though it's not beta'd.

[Men of letters bunker, 11.13 AM, 14th of December]

Dean had bought some gingerbread dough. His original plan was to eat it all and then buy the cookies but then Cas found him in the kitchen. Then Gabriel showed up and suddenly Dean’s plan wasn’t acceptable anymore.

Dean rolled the dough and Cas cut out the cookies. Gabriel kept an eye on the oven while munching on the newly made cookies. Dean showed Cas how to best cut out the parts of the house. Gabriel and Dean bickered a bit about how the house should look. Cas ignored them both and made a house he liked.

When they finally were done with the baking part it was time for decorating. Gabriel was pretty bad at it. Dean sniggered at pretty much everything he did which ended up with Gabriel throwing the half-decorated cookie at him. Dean on the other hand was good at it. The icing got where it should and looked decent enough. Cas, though, he was really good at it. He earned the right to decorate the house, and when he was done, it looked pretty damn good in Dean’s opinion.

“So, can I start to melt the sugar so I can put it together?” Gabriel asked as soon as Castiel was done.

“Doesn’t the icing need to dry first?” Dean asked.

Gabriel snapped his fingers, gave Dean a smirk and said, “There, now can I melt the sugar?”

“Fine.” Dean rolled his eyes.

They all watched in silence as the sugar slowly started to melt.

“Now,” Gabriel started as the sugar was melted. “Watch a master.” He took two pieces, dipped them in the hot sugar and put them together. He held them there long enough for them to really stick. Then he took another piece and repeated the procedure. He hummed happily, not noticing that a few pieces were sitting in the wrong place or upside down.

Dean stared, trying not to laugh. Gabriel could say what he wanted but he was not good at putting together gingerbread houses.

“Gabriel,” Cas said in his serious voice. “You are doing it wrong.”

“Cassie,” Gabriel started.

“Look at it,” Castiel interrupted. Gabriel looked and his face fell. Dean started laughing.

“Fuck this,” Gabriel muttered. “It’s not worth it.” Then he snapped his fingers and the gingerbread house looked perfectly put together.

“I wish I had taken a picture. Your face, Gabe, it was amazing,” Dean laughed.

“Fuck you Winchester,” Gabriel growled. Dean gave him a small kiss in apology but with him still giggling it probably didn’t help.

“I’m going to show the others,” Castiel said with a smile. He carefully picked up the house and walked out of the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the start of my Christmas calendar.  
> As always; a thank you to my bestie and beta who always find time for me.


End file.
